Crónicas de un Apache
by ichijoji-kun
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como fue la vida de Nichrom tras la muerte de su hermano y como termino su vida, una pequeña relación no romántica con Rutherfor. Spoiler de el Manga y algunos detalles personales míos.


Crónicas de un Apache.

Bueno seré breve, para mi Nichrom es un buen personaje tanto en el Manga como en el Anime, pero en este ultimo no ocupa un buen lugar y ni que decir de aquí ya que solo he visto como tres o cuatro fics de el, por eso me atreví a esto, pido disculpas con mi mala ortografía.

* * *

-¿Dices que te asignaron para ir a Tokio con silver Onichan?- le pregunté con mucha emoción a mi hermano Chrom al escuchar lo que me había dicho.

-Así es Nichrom, debo supervisar los combates de los shamanes originarios de ese lugar, así que volveré pronto, descuida- respondió el con su sutil alegría.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano, me alegra mucho que organices esta Shaman Fight-

Nunca imaginé que esas palabras las odiaría algún día, si mi hermano no hubiese sido organizador, si hubiera sido yo en vez de el, tal vez las cosas hubieran pasado de forma distinta, pero ahora ya no hay camino de regreso.

El día que mi hermano partió me sentí feliz de ver que como buen Apache que era, siempre cumpliera con sus obligaciones, sin duda un ejemplo a seguir y tal vez la persona que Godlva habría elegido para ocupar su puesto.

-¿No estas exagerando un poco al emocionarte tanto?- me preguntó Rutherfor en una tarde donde yo vigilaba la entrada de la aldea esperando el regreso de mi hermano.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?, es mi hermano a quien espero, es obvio que estoy ansioso por que regrese-

-No eres tan emotivo todo el tiempo, es raro que estés tan aferrado a tu hermano-

-No lo comprenderías, ya te lo he dicho varias veces esto no es un cuento de extraterrestres o hadas, yo estoy feliz por mi hermano y esperare su regreso- respondí indiferente levantando la vista.

Ella se dio la vuelta y antes de comenzar a caminar me dijo –El apego puede causarte dolor NIchrom… no somos nada en especial pero no me gustaría ver a alguien con quien convivo sufriendo- dijo y se marchó.

-"¿Cómo es que esa niña tan ingenua podía ser un oficial del torneo?"- pensé viéndola irse.

-Bueno, da igual- hablé para mi mismo mirando el cielo- seguiré esperando tu regreso Onichan-

Días después las esperas además de frustrantes eran ya preocupantes, pasar noches al aire libre aguantando el frio clima que presentaba la aldea era horrible, aun era peor mi decepción cuando al siguiente día, solo me encontraba con la noticia de que mi hermano no había regresado.

Una mañana normal después de haberme desvelado en la entrada de la aldea, escuché algo horrible, definitivamente no lo olvidare jamás.

-¿Que quieres decir con que mi hermano no está con ellos?- le cuestioné muy asustado a Magna quien me decía que solo dos oficiales habían vuelto de Tokio.

-Acabo de regresar de ver a Goldva, todos los oficiales que partieron a Japón están ahí, pero no veo a tu hermano con ellos… Nichrom yo…- trato de decirme algo pero ya era tarde, pues yo comencé a correr a la cueva de la jefa para comprobar lo que con tantas sospechas temía.

Cuando llegué vi tres personas, pude distinguir perfectamente a la jefa Goldva, hablándole a Kalim y a Silver, al parecer lo reprendía por algo.

Solo una persona que debía estar ahí se encontraba ausente.

-¡Silver!- llamé al mejor amigo de mi hermano, el se volteo a verme pero de inmediato evadió mi mirada, suponía ya lo que me iban a decir.

-Acércate Nichrom- me llamo la jefa de la tribu, yo obedecí con el fin de que me respondieran.

-¿Dónde esta Chrom?- pregunté con notable tristeza en mis palabras.

Hubo un incomodo silencio por mucho tiempo, al no obtener respuesta de Silver miré a nuestra jefa.

-Tu hermano falleció durante un combate en Tokio Nichrom- me dijo ella seriamente.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento porque ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo, solo miré incrédulo a mis acompañantes y salí corriendo de ese lugar.

Los siguientes dos días fueron un verdadero infierno, no lloré solo hasta la noche del segundo cuando salí del transe que me había ocasionado la noticia.

Mi hermano había muerto, ya no lo volvería a ver, ya no me cuidaría ni estaría mas a su lado nunca, ¿Como iba a seguir adelante sin el?

A la noche del tercer día dejé de llorar tanto, pero no se había ido mi tristeza, solo me quedaba afuera toda la noche pensando en mi hermano, en cuanto sufrió y no estuve a su lado, en lo mucho que lo extrañaba y lo seguiría haciendo.

-Que diminuto eres miembro de la tribu Apache- escuché una voz atrás de mi y gire para encontrarme con quien seria un personaje importante en lo que me quedaba de vida.

-¿Quien eres tu?- pregunté confundido al ver a un joven al parecer de mi misma edad.

-Bueno he tenido muchos nombres, pero para que comprendas bien quien soy, te lo diré así - dijo respirando antes de continuar – Soy quien planea apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus, soy el Apache de hace quinientos años… Yo soy Hao Asakura-

¿Era cierto?, me encontraba frente a aquel personaje que solo en las historias de mi pueblo y recientemente por la pelea de Shamanes había oído hablar, ¿el era el gran Hao Asakura?, al principio no me pareció nada de lo que habían dicho de el, de hecho tuve deseos de atacarlo por haberme interrumpido en tan mal momento.

-Lindo espirito el que posees- dijo al notar que comencé a invocar a mi escorpión- Pero al igual que tu es muy diminuto- dijo antes de mostrar el imponente espíritu de la naturaleza que poseía, posándose atrás de el y haciéndolo ver como alguien realmente digno de llamarse Shaman.

Quedé sorprendido ante la situación en que estaba, el dolor fue remplazado por miedo, miedo por lo que me pasara en ese momento, eso lo demostré retrocediendo atemorizado.

-Descuida no vine a hacerte nada, seria descarado que lo hiciera considerando como te encuentras por la noticia de tu hermano-

-Como… ¿Cómo sabes sobre mi hermano?-

-Eso no importa, el punto es que quien lo mató fue un Shaman de China llamado Ren Tao-

Me sorprendí aun mas, no encontraba razón para que alguien como el me contara eso.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- le pregunté.

El se giró y miró las estrellas - Este mundo no esta así por si solo, los humanos son una peste, son seres insignificantes que no valen nada Nichrom-

Comencé a estar atento a lo que el decía, ahora mas que nada me intrigaba que alguien tan poderoso se presentara ante mi y me hablara así.

-Un mundo donde solo los mejores Shamanes habiten, donde la apariencia, edad, genero y otros estúpidos estereotipos que han creado los humanos no se vuelvan a ver seria mucho mejor ¿no lo crees?- se volteó y me sonrió de forma cómplice.

-Supongo que si- fue lo único que respondí.

-Bien entonces dime ¿Te gustaría formar parte de ese mundo Nichrom?-

¿Acaso el, uno de los mas poderosos Shamanes que habían hecho presencia en el mundo me estaba ofreciendo unirme a el? - ¿Yo… formar parte de su sueño?- pregunté incrédulo a mis sentidos.

De repente escuché que alguien me llamaba, era Rutherfor – "Que inoportuna eres niña" – pensé mirando de nuevo al señor Hao quien comenzó a desaparecer en una cortina de fuego.

-Piénsalo por el momento, decide tener una mejor vida o seguir siendo tan diminuto como ahora-

El desapareció y Rutherfor se posó ante mí mirándome de forma extraña.

-Nichrom… ¿Con quien estabas aquí?- me preguntó ella.

La miré con desconfianza y suspiré antes de responder - No estaba con nadie, deja de pensar en Aliens que estás comenzando a perder la razón- dije tratando de olvidar el tema.

-Y yo que pensaba venir a decirte que lamento lo de tu hermano- dijo haciendo que me deprimiera de nuevo.

Bajé la mirada muy triste recordando mi situación.

-Ya veo estabas intentando olvidarlo, lo siento Nichrom-

- Que mas da, el no querría que yo estuviera así para siempre- respondí mirando a un lado intentando recuperarme- Pero dudo que solo para eso me busques, tienes algo que decirme ¿verdad?-

- Mira, recibe esto- dijo extendiendo su mano a mi y ofreciéndome un oráculo virtual como el de ella.

La miré confundido, ella me vio y me lo explicó – sabes que lamento lo de tu hermano pero Goldva ha dicho que necesitamos otro oficial ahora, y bueno tu al contar con la disciplina que te enseño Chrom calificas para eso-

Dudé unos segundos, estaban pasando muchas cosas, hace un rato me encontraba con el Shaman mas fuerte del mundo que me había ofrecido unirme a el y ahora me pedían que ocupara tan alto cargo, pero no tuve que ser un genio para recordar lo que me había dicho el señor Hao.

-Ren Tao…-murmuré silenciosamente con una mirada macabra.

-Sé que estas pasando por algo difícil así que si no quieres no…- dijo ella pero tomé el oráculo que me ofrecía.

-Sera todo un placer hacer esto- dije feliz de lo que ahora me depararía el futuro.

¿Qué sucedió luego de eso?, no mucho la verdad, estaba feliz por tener el titulo de oficial, pues no había mayor honor en la aldea que ostentar un cargo como este, yo el pequeño Nichrom, era uno de los diez oficiales Apache, al igual que muchos otros creímos en la palabra del señor Hao, llegué a tener conflictos y problemas en la aldea alguna vez por estar apoyándolo, mas de una vez me advirtieron lo peligroso que era Hao Asakura, pero quienes lo decían seguramente no lo conocieron nunca, mas que un líder fue alguien digno de llamarse Shaman, mas aun, le quedaba mejor que a nadie el titulo de Shaman King.

De un momento a otro me encontraba junto a Magna informándole al señor Hao sobre el torneo, sabía que realmente quería que el se convirtiera en el Shaman King por alguna razón, también quería pagarle el favor de haberme hecho mas fuerte y darme el placer de ver visto morir a Ren Tao aquella vez, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, Magna y yo le dimos nuestro informe y cuando nos marchábamos el me dijo;

-Espera Nichrom- me llamó el señor Hao antes de retirarme.

-Si señor Hao ¿desea algo más?- pregunte dándome la vuelta.

-¿Aun sientes un gran odio hacia Ren Tao verdad?-

-Ahh- di un suspiro desviando la mirada- Bueno… yo...-

-Tengo algo que decirte, tal vez te guste- dijo sonriéndome.

-Le ofrecimos que formara parte de nuestro mundo perfecto, pero el tiene un orgullo muy grande además que el tonto de mi hermano está con el, es un estorbo para nosotros, ¿Te gustaría ocuparte de el?- pude ver esa mirada, el confiaba en mi, pues me había hecho alguien leal ante el, hasta hoy no puedo agradecérselo.

Yo junto a Peyote Diaz, Mohamed Tabarsi y Hang Zang llegamos a donde estaba Ren Tao, se veía apacible, pero fuerte, vi esos ojos y no pude contener mi odio, no negaré que sentí miedo al ver como de un golpe derribó a Hang y a Mohamet, no podían ser débiles, pues el señor Hao había sido quien los eligió como sus amigos.

El me miraba insistentemente, parecía que identificaba mi rostro pero solo se inmutó hasta que los otros le informaron que el Shaman que había matado era mi hermano,

-No tienes que estar tan sorprendido Ren Tao- dije sonriendo muy orgulloso del lugar en que me encontraba- Mi hermano Chrom fue un perdedor que te subestimó y por eso murió- respondí con veneno en mis palabras, pues en ese entonces el rencor y la rabia eran lo único que había en mi.

-Al final- dijo Peyote con ese fastidioso acento Mexicano que lo caracterizaba- Los únicos ganadores son los que sobreviven- exclamó el Shaman con sombrero de mariachi antes de atravesar el cuerpo y acabar con la vida de Ren Tao.

Realmente fue una lastima que Yoh Asakura llegara, si no hubiera interferido también habría tenido la vida de sus amigos, sin embargo ya no puedo cambiar el pasado.

Después de eso, casi el resto de mi vida fue feliz, había vengado a mi hermano y seguía apoyando al señor Hao en su meta, pronto alcanzaría el triunfo y eliminaría a todo ser que no valiera la pena del mundo.

Ahora observaba las estrellas con un semblante de triunfo, feliz de haber vengado a mi hermano.

-Que feliz te ves Nichrom- dijo Ruthefor llegando donde mi.

-¿Que quieres ahora?- dije molesto.

-¿Disfrutaste la muerte de Ren Tao?-

-Jajaja- reí ante su pregunta- es obvio que si-

-Ya veo, ¿dime que opinaría Chrom?- pregunto ella de repente – o si no quieres responder eso dime, ¿Qué el halla muerto te va a devolver a tu hermano?-

-B-Bueno, no pero el…- traté de defenderme pero no sabía que decir.

-No es así ¿Verdad?, lo único que conseguiste fue volverte un asesino de un Shaman que es la mayor amenaza del universo, además de que ahora todos en la aldea creen que eres imparcial como oficial y les desagradas-

Maldita mujer, no pude evitar recordar la disciplina que mi hermano me enseñó, todos los años que pasé con el tan alegre como siempre, enseñándome como luchar por la aldea y ser un Shaman que siguiera el camino del bien.

-Eres… eres… una…- intente insultarla pero el doloroso recuerdo de mi hermano humedeció mis ojos después de mucho tiempo, al parecer formar parte de los siguientes de el señor Hao me había hecho escapar de esa realidad, pero Rutherfor me había hecho regresar a ella.

-Lo ves- dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi cabeza y acariciándome un poco para hacerme sentir mejor- Por tu apego no te será posible olvidar a tu hermano y nada de lo que hagas podrá ayudarte, solo conseguiste romper las esperanzas que tu hermano tenia en ti-

-¿Acaso… acaso… ser un seguidor de Hao conociendo su ideología, me hace malvado?- pregunté muy triste, aunque no esperaba su respuesta.

-Nada es bueno ni malo por si solo Nichrom… nosotros somos quienes lo volvemos o lo tomamos como algo malo- respondió ella, no pude decir nada pues no discutiría tan buena lógica, levanté la cabeza y la miré fijamente, tenia que preguntárselo.

-¿Por qué a veces me buscas y me dices alguna cosa rara? - le pregunté aun un poco triste.

-Porque si te buscara siempre que quiero, seguramente terminaría apegándome a ti-

¿Que demonios estaba pasando? ¿Que significado tenían esas palabras, acaso los dos menos emotivos de la tribu estaban congeniando?

-Hablas muchas estupideces Ruthefor, no estoy de humor para tus acertijos de extraterrestres-

-No eres así de torpe Nichrom- respondió levantándose- Prepárate, porque mañana será tal vez el ultimo día de muchos-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me sorprendí por lo que había dicho.

-¿No lo recuerdas?, fuimos asignados para vigilar el palacio del Rey mañana mientras se elige al nuevo Shaman King- ahora lo recordaba, el señor Hao haría su ultima jugada mañana.

-Posiblemente nunca nos veamos de nuevo sabes- dije pensando en que el siguiente día seria decisivo.

-Es cierto…y por lo de hace un momento no son acertijos sabes, si me apegara a ti de la forma en que quiero, tal vez mañana te perdería y tendría que llorar por ti de la misma forma en que tu lo haces por tu hermano-

¿Eso fue un "me agradas", "me gustas" o que rayos quería decir?, en fin ella era algo diferente y era obvio que su forma de expresarse también.

-¿Puedo hacer algo sin que me golpees y no hagas nada al respecto?- preguntó ella.

-Adelante- dije mirándola intrigado, pues no tenia nada que perder o razón para negarme.

Sin decir nada mas me tomó del brazo, me atrajo hacia ella y me besó, mi primer y ultimo beso, la verdad no significó mucho, en toda mi vida nunca me preocupé por estos asuntos ni nada por el estilo, pero no me opuse, era curioso experimentar algo así, sus labios tenían un sabor a té de jazmín, seguramente lo había bebido para calmarse e ir a hablar conmigo para hacer esto, al menos besé a alguien antes de morir ya que Chrom siempre me decía que debía conseguir a una linda chica, supongo que no lo decepcioné en ese aspecto.

Era cierto, Chrom me había insinuado algo con ella en una ocasión.

/Flashback/

Estaba entrenando con mi hermano en la aldea, ese día los más jóvenes de la tribu se reunían junto a sus familias para hacer lo mismo, en ese momento la vi, no era la primera vez pero rodeada de niños siendo ella la mas grande entre todos ellos me daba curiosidad.

-La estás mirando desde hace mucho rato hermanito, ¿Por qué no vas y le hablas?- bromeo mi hermano mayor al notar que yo miraba a Rutherfor.

-Estás bromeando, ella es una rara, siempre hablando de Grey Saucer-

-Bueno, el fue importante en nuestra tribu, es una linda chica, búscate una así-

-si claro, lo haré algún día- respondí de forma sarcástica.

/Flashback/

-Nichrom…ya puedes soltarme- dijo ella aun cerca de mi y haciéndome notar que la sostenía de los hombros.

-Ahh…oh si… entonces… ¿Tu…y yo?-

-No te lo tomes en serio, te dije que no quería tener que sufrir por ti, así que aquí no hay nada en especial-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, supongo que será mejor que estemos listos para mañana- realmente estaba un poco incomodo, pues todo había sucedido muy rápido.

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-Espera- dije sujetándola del brazo para que no se fuese- ¿crees que antes podemos… hacer eso de nuevo?- pues la verdad aunque no sintiera algo por ella, el sentimiento de compañía en esos momentos era algo que no podía rechazar.

Ella sonrió maliciosamente y negó con la cabeza.

-No hagas esto Nichrom o terminarás pasando por el mismo dolor que tuviste al perder a tu hermano- dijo antes de aferrarse a mi de nuevo y besarme.

-Tu fuiste quien lo hizo primero- dije dejando la acción por un segundo.

-Como sea, tenia que hacerlo antes de que algo nos pasara- respondió uniendo nuestros labios de nuevo, y como la vez anterior no hubo sentimientos en aquel beso.

El ultimo día de mi vida lo pasé algo feliz, tenia todo lo que quise alguna vez, heredé el espíritu y mejor recuerdo de mi hermano, vengué su muerte y a pesar de que sabía que el dios Shamash había revivido a Ren Tao, sentía una gran gratificación por haberlo visto morir alguna vez.

En cuanto a Rutherfor, ¿Qué puedo decir de ella?, pues nada la verdad, solo fue una amiga que me acompañó en algunos momentos, solo fue una compañera de mi aldea que siempre la vi como alguien rara, fue la primera y ultima mujer que besé, eso es todo.

Todos los oficiales designados de vigilar el palacio mientras el señor Hao lograba su objetivo nos encontrábamos ahí, realmente creí que no habrían Shamanes tan idiotas como para interferir en esto, sin embargo Yoh Asakura era el hermano de el señor Hao, creo que solo el tenia una posibilidad entre millones para detenerlo.

Nunca pensé que los oficiales que estaban antes de mi no los detendrían, pero no, habían llegado hasta ahí.

Era obvio que solo iba a enfrentarme a Ren Tao, lastimosamente ni Mohamed ni Peyote estaban conmigo ahora, sentí que estaba solo, hasta que el asesino de mi hermano me hizo recordar el poder de mis piernas.

-Muéstrame tu segundo espíritu y pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas a muerte Nichrom- me pidió el Shaman de china muy seguro, pudo haberme derrotado segundos atrás, pero me di cuenta que no lo hizo por una razón y era respeto, me respetó por ser un digno rival en todo ese tiempo y respetaba mis objetivos de venganza, el me había advertido ya que iba morir y la verdad no tuve miedo, era mas, estaba feliz de terminar así.

-Gracias Ren Tao, por liberarme de mi carga y liberar mi verdadero poder-respondí antes de desencadenar el poder de mi segundo espíritu que heredé tras la muerte de mi hermano Chrom, el espíritu ahora seria mi acompañante en el día de mi muerte.

Si había que agradecerles a los amigos que te ayudan siendo fuertes por ti, aun mas hay que agradecerle a tus enemigos que son quienes no tienen piedad de ti y eso te hace verdaderamente fuerte.

Tras muchos ataques e intercambiar diálogos incluso después de que lo atravesé con mi escorpión e inyectarle el veneno mortal, sucedió lo que debía suceder.

Fui atravesado en el ultimo ataque por su arma, en la zona izquierda de mi pecho, aunque no tocó del todo mi corazón, sentí al instante el calor de su cuchilla, caí al suelo derrotado, ahora sentía frio, sentía que algo me succionaba, supe entonces que así se sentía morir. Fue raro pero era algo común, quise negarme ante la idea de morir así, pero no podía luchar mas, solo me quedaba esperar piedad de los grandes espíritus.

Lo miré por ultima vez, aquel Shaman que aun con todo el odio que le tengo le agradezco haber despertado mi poder, aquella persona que me quitó todo lo que tenia incluyendo mi vida, el era digno de llamarse enemigo.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado luego ¿Rutherfor habría corrido con mi misma suerte? ¿La habrían matado también? ¿Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, ella y yo habríamos acabado nuestro destino de alguna forma especial? ¿El señor Hao lograría su objetivo?

Son preguntas de las que nunca tendré respuesta, no viví una vida larga ni tampoco fui un Shaman ejemplar, solo fui un joven que luchó y murió como se debía, peleando por sus ideales, haciéndose fuerte hasta el final, odiando a mis enemigos, amando a mis seres queridos pero mas que nada fui un guerrero de Hao Asakura, fui Nichrom uno de los diez oficiales Apache.

* * *

Como les dije Nichrom es un personaje poco valorado por su poca participación en el Anime, ni que decir de Rutherfor que solo esta en el final del manga, aun así espero que esto le llegue a alguien que como a mi le guste este personaje, reitero que disculpen mis faltas ortográficas.

¿Tal vez mendigo pero quien no lo hace? Recuerden que dejar un Review no les cuesta nada XP.


End file.
